


A Bad Day

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [25]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: All aboard the pain train choo-choo~!, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao has doubts. His family is a big source of comfort





	A Bad Day

I stare down at my feet. Not again. I thought I was getting better. Tears roll down my face. I grip my head. Stop. Stop thinking about it. You don’t need to prove anything to him. But it doesn’t work, I feel it in my arms. In my head. In my lungs.  _ Failure. Worthless. Unworthy.  _ I try to massage my head.  _ Small. Weak. Pathetic.  _ It’s suffocating. It’s so cold. I breathe in a shaky breath. I breathe out in a choked sob. I don’t feel well.

I feel the itch of unworthiness in my head. Everything I have right now I don’t deserve. I don’t deserve Badgerclops. I don’t deserve Adorabat. I don’t deserve love. I haven’t done anything to earn their love. I haven’t proven myself to them, my dad, my sisters. My family line. The world. I’m a complete joke. I break the Pure Heart and become the protector of pure heart. But I probably cause half of the actual issues here, it’s anybody's guess how much property damage I caused. 

The residents of the valley hate me, I’ve had that thrown in my face enough times to get the hint. I have no clue why Adorabat looks up to me so much. She would be better off with a different hero. Badgerclops...he deserves better, someone who isn’t so small. So weak. So- _ “So cute, hehehe.” _ Badgerclops’ words ring in my head. That stops everything. The growing coldness. The headache that I can’t massage away. The downward spiral.  _ “I love you, Mao Mao!”  _ Adorabat words ring. 

I want to run away. To protect what little I have left of my self worth and ego. To protect myself from being hurt. But...what I need is to be with them. Adorabat and Badgerclops are just in the next room. All I need to do is get up and see them. Breakdown and cry. Throw all caution to the wind and ask for help. I just need them. I want them. I don’t wanna be alone anymore.

_Selfish. _I cringe as my headache worsens again. I just want to be with my family. _Stupid. _...Shut up. _Irresponsible. _Shut up. _Horrible. _SHUT UP. _Disgrace._ **SHUT UP! **_Unloveable.“DOES HE LOVE YOU EVEN HALF THE AMOUNT THAT I DO?!”_ A memory of Badgerclops screams. _Embarrassing. “Because NOBODY makes my dad sad and gets away with it!”_ A memory of Adorabat proclaims. I stand up in a hurry. I need my family, now. I bolt out of our bedroom. I spot Badgerclops and Adorabat on the couch, watching TV. “Oh hey, dude. Adorabat and I were just- wait. What’s wrong?” Badgerclops asks as he takes a look at me. I must look as awful as I feel. 

Adorabat looks over at me. “Mao Mao?” She asks with clear worry in her voice. I take a deep breath, “I’m having a bad day.” I start. Badgerclops flicks off the TV. “And I really, really don’t want to be alone.” I continue, my voice cracks part way through. Badgerclops stands up and holds out his arms. “Come here.” He whispers. I run to him. I jump into his arms. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” I choke. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay, Mao Mao. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Badgerclops comforts as he continues to shush me. I feel him start to pat my back. I wrap my arms around Badgerclops and hold on for dear life. 

I begin to let out choked sobs. “That’s right, let it out.” Badgerclops urges as he kisses me on the cheek. My face feels hot with humility, almost as if I have a fever. I feel Badgerclops sit back down on the couch. “Mao Mao?” I hear Adorabat call softly. I look over to see Adorabat on the verge of tears. I reach out for my daughter. She crawls into my arms. “I’m sorry, Adorabat. I-I didn’t mean to scare you.” I apologize as I hug her tight. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Badgerclops whispers. “...Maybe in a minute.” I answer as I hold a now crying Adorabat closer. I kiss her on top of her head. I rest my head against Badgerclops’ chest. I feel wetness on top of my head. I look up and see Badgerclops crying. “I’m-” “Don’t even start.” Badgerclops interrupts. Badgerclops leans in and pecks me on the lips. “I’m crying because I’m upset that your upset. And I’m pretty sure that’s why she’s crying too.” Badgerclops says as he pets Adorbat with one of his fingers. 

“...I don’t know what happened.” I start. “It just hit me like a wave.” I add. “What hit you like a wave?” Badgerclops asks. “Just… these awful thoughts and feelings. It just stuck to me. And it really hurt. I felt like I didn’t deserve you or Adorabat.” I explain. “...You don’t really think that, do you?” Badgerclops asks. I look away in shame. “Oh, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops sighs. “I felt like you both would be better off without me…” I sigh. 

“SHUT UP!” Adorabat screeches. I flinch. Adorabat struggles out of my grip. “Adorabat, calm down.” Badgerclops tries to ease. “NO I WON’T CALM DOWN!” Adorabat cries. She glares at me, straight in my eyes. “I was so lonely before you and Badgerclops showed up. But then, I got to live with you guys. You became my dads. I got a family. So why? WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME?!” Adorabat cries. “WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!” Adorabat screams. 

I wrap my arms around her again. “Nothing! I-It’s all on me! I-I don’t want to leave! I just think you deserve better-” “I DON’T WANT BETTER! I WANT YOU!” Adorabat cries. Those words punch me right in the heart. How could I have been so selfish? “I-I just w-want my d-dads.” Adorabat cries softly. “I’m never gonna leave you.” I promise as tears pour down my face. “Never ever?” Adorabat asks with a sniffle. “Never ever. Cross my heart. Heroes honor.” I swear. 

Adorabat snuggles back into the crook of my neck. “Mao Mao.” Badgerclops whispers. “I’m sorry-” “Shut it. You have no idea how much you mean to me.” Badgerclops whispers. I close my mouth. “I love you so much. You changed my life for the better. You are my best friend.” Badgerclops lists off as his voice cracks and tears slide out of his eye. “Badgerclops…” I say softly as I reach up and wipe the tears off his face. “One day...I’m gonna ask you to marry me.” Badgerclops confesses. 

I feel my heart soar and my lungs jump into my throat. “One day I’m going to make you my husband. So don’t ever doubt how much I love you. Because it’s a lot. I-I can’t even put it into words how much.” Badgerclops struggles. 

I lean up and kiss Badgerclops. “Y-you don’t have to.” I mumble. “But do you understand what I’m saying?” Badgerclops asks. I nod my head. “Good.” Badgerclops nods back. “...How are you feeling?” Badgerclops asks. I smile. “Like the most loved guy in the world.” I say as tears of happier emotions fall. “Perfect.” Badgerclops says as he holds Adorabat and I tighter. 

We fall asleep like this… .it was the best sleep I’ve ever had. And I have to say… I’m pretty  _ alright _ .

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: I just think you both deserve better  
Adorabat: Wrong  
Badgerclops: Um I think not? You are great? Babe, I love you  
Adorabat: Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong
> 
> So yeah. This one got pretty angst. Thanks for reading! (and sorry if I made you cry!)


End file.
